Losing Her Lullaby
by ashcandoanything
Summary: After years of living in a family that was more than ordinary, Riley Grayson is forced to endured the worse pain imaginable. Loss of something dear, loss of something important - loss her future. Jason Todd was the brother Riley never biologically had, and he was her responsibility. What loss could be more tragic than that of a love one? (discontinued - story revised on new thread)
1. Chapter 1

Grief is an emotion that is born of grave loss, and loss is the unfortunate side effect of the most predominate disease found – _living._ Loss is a usual in the business of heroism. It's normal to loss a friend, an ally, perhaps even a time or two a villain that maybe didn't deserve to die. It was however, never expected, to lose someone you love. That was the hypocrisy of it all; no one expects to lose someone that they dearly need. That was unfortunately the circumstance that unfolded on this day, and a day that Riley Grayson would never in all her years forget.

She had been attending school on the day of the accident, her classes rolling in and out she barely noticed the hours slip by. Riley Grayson had been attending Gotham University for a month, and already one of the most capable students. Her laughter was like wedding bells as she strolled through the hall, happy for once to be having a normal day. However normalcy was never permitted in a family that ran and breathed on danger. As she made her way to the last class of the day she heard the usual rumble of her mobile.

A sigh tore from her lips as she knew that more than likely it was either her brother or father calling her to complain about some madness. She quickly pulled it from her purse, rolling her eyes at the area code of the mansion. Within a second her fingers ignored the call and throw it back into her bag, Bruce for once could deal with whatever idiot that had escaped Ark ham that day. Riley deserved one moment of peace after all. The class was a breeze and she couldn't help but feel at peace, her bag tucked away on the floor she didn't notice the influx of call after call that came through.

It wasn't until she exited the room, taking out her phone to finally call her father back that she says the hoard of messages gathered. Her brow rose and suddenly she felt sick to her stomach, if they had needed her that badly what on Earth could have happened. She quickly began dialing away, swinging her bag over her shoulder as she ran down the steps of the hall heading toward her car. Within a ring she received an answer and sighed into the receiver. "Look I'm sorry, I was in class and I didn't want to take out my phone. I'll be home in a bit; do you think you can hold off until then?" She murmured expecting it to be her father. A small grumble echoed over the line as the other cleared their throat and she realized it was Alfred.

"Alfred what's going on, where's my father?" She called out as she finally made it to her car. "-Miss Grayson I think it best if you hurry home." He replied quickly. Riley's stomach dropped as she began to quiver into her seat. Was Bruce hurt? Had she missed her father calling for backup? "I'm on my way." She replied before hanging up the phone. Speeding was never something Riley relied on, even more so since the entire of Gotham police department knew who she was, but that day Riley didn't care. From the University to Wayne Manor it was a thirty minute drive, but the girl made it in fifteen.

As she turned in she saw the house abandoned, her brow furrowing as she quickly threw her things to the parlor and ran down to the elevator to the Bat cave. Her heart racing all she could think of was her father. What if he was hurt? What if they were in danger? She ran down before smashing the buttons the elevator taking the short thirty second trip the bottom level.

As the doors opened wide she noticed Alfred standing across the room out of view, but Bruce standing right in front of her. In her head she knew that he must have seen her on the security cameras and came to meet her. Her raven brow furrowed as she looked at him. "Tati? What's wrong, are you okay?" She asked carefully moving towards him. His eyes met hers in a solemn look and for a moment she felt a quiver of fear brush through her. Bruce was standing there, Bruce was fine, yet it took all of two moments to realize who she hadn't considered. The one person in her mind that would never think to be hurt. Her gut bottomed out, eyes widened before looking at him.

"Where-" She whispered, wanting to know where she had to go to be with her brother. If Jason was hurt or in the hospital she needed to be with him. Riley better than anyone knew how to comfort him, knew how to ease his pain. Her little brother wasn't that much older than she was when she started and yet all she could do was think of him. However Bruce's stance changed as Alfred came into better view, he was almost blocking her and she flickered her gaze around him.

At once the man stood tall in front of her, hands grabbing her shoulders in a sigh trying to gather words. "Where's Jason..." She gritted between her teeth as she yanked away from him. Her eyes finally making it around him to see Alfred standing by a table. On the table was a glimmer of skin and redness and Riley all at once felt her breathe leaving her body.

Her eyes widened as a choking force slammed into her chest, her body unmoving and yet jumping forward only to be caught by Bruce. _She screamed,_ she screamed so loud and so painfully that it would shatter the heart of millions. No matter how hard she fought she couldn't manage to break loose from her father who held onto her tight. Her brother wasn't...no it wasn't possible. All those calls, all those messages.. _.god no._ She couldn't have done this? She couldn't have been responsible for this.

The screams didn't die, she thrashed and cursed and beat at her father until he pressed her tightly against his chest. Her choking breath in sobs rang out against him. It was horrific, and it was madness. Bruce's arms wrapped tight around her as she settled into his grasp, her sobbing form never wavering as he tried to move her away.

Alfred's gaze never wavered, to broken to see Riley suffer so and yet, no one knew how broken she felt. It was like someone ripped her heart from her chest and boiled it. Her breathe gone, she felt so faint she had to lean into her father for support. She was shaking, and she was _choking._

Riley wasn't sure how long Bruce toggled her there, she wasn't sure how long she had remained standing there until Alfred moved over to them. "Miss Riley..." He murmured softly, and Riley only seemed to flinch. If no one spoke it wasn't real, if no one acknowledged her... _it wasn't real._ She shook her head, her face turning into her fathers soaked and bloodied chest as he moved to pat her on the shoulder.

It didn't take long for Bruce to release her, pushing her further and further back, trying to spare her the vision of Jason's mangled body, but Riley was his sister. Riley would be with him no matter what. She broke away from her father, stumbling to pull herself over to him before witnessing the tragedy herself. It was like looking into hell, she thought, looking into utter darkness. Bruce stood behind her in silence as she held herself up by the edge of the table. His form turned away from her she choked as she reached out to touch him. She could hear Bruce behind her, moving out almost to stop her from torturing herself.

Her fingers brushed against his cheek as she choked back her tears, looking down at him for a moment and praying that it was just another dream. There lie the single most precious thing in her life and she didn't know what to do. Jason her rescue. Jason her brother. The boy she had saved and held. All those nightmares, all those bad memories. She had pulled him through each one. He was the secret keeper, he partner in crime, he was her _best friend_. Her eyes squeezing tight in agony she clenched her fist leaning over to bury her face against his chest.

She cried, oh she cried. Her arms around him she cried for what felt like hours. There were no words that could be said that didn't already flow from her mouth. 'I'm sorry.' 'Don't hate me.' 'I love you.' 'Come back...'. There was only so much pain worth watching, and Bruce could watch his daughter suffer no more. He placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze before moving to give her peace.

Once Riley was alone she pulled herself up from her brother, her face hovering over his own as she brushed her lips over his brow. "Noapte buna dragostea mea... voi sta cu tine pentru toldeauna. Pentru totdeauna dragostea mea...ca am merge in soare." She sings softly beneath her tears, fingers brushing down his cheek as she pulled herself closer to him. Her hair falling around her face she could help but cradle him closer, her tears falling into the bloodied sing she choked back her breathe. "-tu si cu mine, sa creasca vechi impreuna, dulce meu, dragostea mea... pentru totdeauna mai mult..." The song long since lost in the stone inlay of the cave.

The girls crying form never leaving her brother, she didn't know her father standing across the room listening to her. Bruce had never heard his daughter use her native tongue; he had never known she had used it even more so with Jason. Yet the song, the song meant something; it was a cry for love. Bruce's heart may have already been shattered, but no more so when his daughtered tried to sing her brother back to life. That was the moment he lost everything, that was the moment he lost both his children. Riley's song echoed throughout the house, and all anyone could do was turn their gaze away. It was too intimate, too personal...too painful. It was loss, _terrible loss,_ and it was Riley who had to suffer it alone in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The word around her was soft, and sweet. The air within the vaulted room seemed almost thin and icy. It was comfortable, and yet almost crisp as she snuggled beneath her pillowing blankets. Riley needed her late mornings, she needed the near midday eclipse of sunshine through the shades and the groan of an old fan that had been kept on for far too long. Her long black curls stuck to her throat and as she turned over away from the piercing light she felt a sticky blandness in her throat. She craved to crawl from her oasis and brush her teeth, but the warmth and security of her little cocoon was too tempting.

She had decided to lay in bed for quite some time, drifting in and out of consciousness in what she had comically named her 'thinking' period. It was suppose to be the fifteen to twenty minutes she planned her day from the safety of her bed. In reality, it had become fifteen to twenty minutes stringing together useless thoughts as she fell back and forth between reality and dreams. It was a time of reflection, and mostly hating herself for staying up yet another hour editing her articles for her internship.

Riley Grayson Wayne, famously beautiful and delightful heiress to the Wayne Enterprise fortune, was about a hundred miles away from home in a cozy little city small enough to do well, but big enough to not get her name in the papers. When she moved here after college, she had known that she was leaving behind so much of a life in Gotham. She had a father, and two new brothers that she had sworn to protect and love. She had friends and allies, and a life that would have her name written on it should she ever desire it.

In some ways she was grateful, happy even, that so much of her home was available for her to come back to. Yet she knew when she pulled herself out of her drowsy fort of comforters, slipping on her obnoxiously bright childlike slippers, that she was making a life for herself away from the wonders of home. The blanket still tightly wrapped around her shoulders she made her way slowly and begrudgingly out of her bedroom and into the small adjoined bathroom. One of the conditions that came with leaving home, was leaving the luxury of heated floors and fresh made coffee waiting for her.

Her new home however was not too bad. She had a shower with enough room to turn around in a full circle, a toilet that flushed instead of making a strange gurgling sound, and floors that didn't chip away if someone wore something other than obnoxiously bright fuzzy slippers. Riley managed to make the money on her own, using what little savings she had made on her own with side projects in school. She invested in some ways, and in others got by when she needed to. Her main goal however was her job at the local publication office. Riley had fallen in love with reading other peoples work. She wasn't much of a writer herself, but she had found a distinct love in judging other people's work.

This was the little life Riley had created, away from the madness she had left so desperately. She didn't like to think about Gotham, and perhaps that was why so often she buried her nose into the different books at work. If Riley could run away into a world that was completely different than her own, she was safe from the pain and insanity that was waiting for her only a few miles away. She often got calls from her little brothers at her office, and sometimes if she was feeling incredibly sentimental she would listen to their voicemails. More than often they were short, informative and direct, and yet sometimes they dug her heart out. They would leave her tearing up and clutching the phone to her ear trying to absorb and savor every word.

Bruce had told Tim and Damian not to contact Riley. He didn't want them to "bother" her, or distract her from the hard work she was doing. Damian, perhaps, was young enough to fall for their father's lies. He didn't understand why Riley had left, and after nearly three years watching after him, his surrogate mother didn't want to be around him. That wasn't the case, and it nearly killed her to hear his tiny voice whisper into the phone that he wanted her home. She knew that he had dragged the line into some closet and was trying to avoid Alfred or Bruce catching him. Tim on the other hand wasn't phased by Bruce's threats, and would call even if the man was in the same room. He would update Riley on their lives, and often tell her what he was doing in school or Damian's day to day. Tim understood why Riley had left, and that was a kindness Riley couldn't muster words for.

Her father however, never called, instead she got random emails or letters from him only from Wayne Enterprise facilities. In some ways she wondered if he was trying to keep her new home a secret from anyone who may find her. Riley wasn't in danger, at least to her knowledge, she had only left home to try and live a life she was sure to lose in that world. Riley wanted to be normal and breathe again. She couldn't have that in Gotham, but now she could try.

Returning back to her mission, Riley pulled her toothbrush from her counter in the bathroom and began to lather it in water and toothpaste. She set to work in cleaning her mouth out of the post coma binge of sleep she had once or twice a week. As she did so she wandered from her bathroom into the small conjoining sitting room and kitchenette that was adjoined to the small bedroom and bath. She kicked off her slippers, falling into her cheap couch and spitting into an empty cup on the near by table. It wasn't particularly elegant, but home was home. Lady like wasn't Riley's style anyhow.

As she pulled her blanket tighter she pulled the remote out from under her pillows and flipped on the news, trying to avoid anything too particular she settled on what looked eery like a younger Martha Stewart and decided that learning about tampon ghosts three months past halloween couldn't be too terrible of a way to spend her Sunday morning. The day dragged on and for some time she thought she had slipped back into her drowsy twilight, as her bright blues cracked open once more she noticed an alert flickering across the bottom of her small television screen.

The usual routine in that event had been to religiously turn off the television, bury her noise into something, and not think about what was happening. There had been many threats that had slipped by involving her family that she had to pretend weren't happening to avoid the pull in her gut to run home. It wasn't Riley's job anymore to take care of Gotham, and if her family still wanted to, there was nothing she could do about it.

It seemed regardless of whatever she wanted to do, she stilled watched the scrolling text slip by in bolded letters as it read, "Batman and Robin seen chasing masked drug king across the tops of Gotham last night, gunshots confirmed but no reports on the status of Batman and the Boy Wonder." Riley's stomach lurched, her fingers clutching the remote as she sat it down beside her quickly clicking off the television. Her head fell back into the couch's tattered fabric and she couldn't help but let out a sigh of regret for not being quicker. Now would start the secondary ritual of fighting and struggling NOT to check on them.

It had been a silent agreement that when Riley left, she LEFT, there would be no Christmas or Birthday calls from her. She would let them move on and live a life on their own. Damian and Tim's calls only digging a deeper grave into her guilt as they didn't seem to give up. A year later and it didn't waver, they always called and she never answered. She wondered if they still hoped she would, and a part of her wished it wasn't so. She knew that it was safer, they would have less to worry about and Riley would truly be out of the life. No more worries and fear. Every phone call that rang wouldn't' send her into a panic attack.

She wanted to pretend she hadn't seen it, but she couldn't, and as she stared back at the black pixel screen she couldn't help but want to hear their voices again. They didn't have her cell number, not even Bruce had that, but they had her work number. Riley only assumed that they had gotten it from hacking into Bruce's system. It was Bruce after all that had gotten her the job, Riley only finding out about that AFTER she had been there for several months. Her father had a way of protecting her, and she couldn't fault in. As she tampered with her thoughts she pulled out her phone to see the picture of herself and Damian snuggled in her bed. It was aching and beautiful, and it reminded her that she had a home.

Her ocean blues were watering, and she decided that blocking her number wouldn't get her anywhere. She lived close enough to home that a number with the area code wouldn't send up any red flags. As she punched in the number for the house she held her breathe hoping that her stomach wouldn't revolt in a hurricane of nerves. The phone rang, and slowly she counted each of her breathes as the appending dial found a click. Someone picked up the phone and for a moment she couldn't feel anything but her hairs stand straight up on her body. A pause ensued, soon followed by a confused but quiet hello. The voice soothed every ache in her body as she melted back into the couch. Damian, she thought, my sweet boy.

Her tears finally broke in a moment of agony and joy, but she stifled her breathe in attempt not to give herself away. A longer pause echoed over the line and the small boy shuffled with the phone before a louder voice echoed over the passing line. "Who is this?" It quipped lightly but directly. Tim, she automatically connected before leaning forward to steady herself. The voice was older, and even though she had last heard his call only a month ago she felt already so much had changed. Her lips parted, and for a second she thought she would break every rule to speak to him. "Is anyone there?" He followed with, his breathe slightly more agitated, as he moved to set the receiver on his shoulder.

Riley could tell he was trying to get out of Damian's eyesight, and she knew that was no easy process when the little monster was curious about something. "-Look, I'm hanging up now." Tim finally rolled on before it sounded like he was pulled the phone away from his ear. "You sound tired." She finally whispered, and it was like a rubber band had snapped in her gut. Her green skin seemed almost flushed at relief and she could tell by the breathe stealing silence that Tim had caught her near silent retort. Now she could tell something was happening, his steps were quicker as a whine echoed through the other end, Tim shutting a door behind him separating him from his little brother.

"Riley?" Her little brother whispered softly, almost tenderly, and her eyes flickered shut in a breech of emotion. She felt a sob break her lips in the form of a laugh, a snotty and tired laugh, but it was such a relief to hear him she didn't care. "You scared me...I saw the news and I didn't know if you were okay." She responded lightly, almost returning back to a more civilized breath. He was silent for a moment, digesting her words before responding. "I'm fine, and so is Damian. I'm sorry we scared you." It was almost clinical, and she knew that it was Bruce's silent affirmations to the boys not to send Riley over the edge that was coming out.

"You don't have to baby me Tim, I just wanted to hear your voices." Riley responded almost hollowly, her free hand digging into the loose strands of her blanket. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to call you, we've been really busy." He replied yet again, almost automatically. It was frustrating her, that she couldn't be there to show him she was fine. Riley was doing good, and she was the same girl that had gave him his first training class and stitches. However she couldn't burden him more, knowing that the second Bruce found out it was her that breeched their agreement she would hear about it.

"I appreciate your messages, they mean a lot to me." Riley said honestly, wanting him to understand that she was grateful for his kind actions. He was doing this because it was easier. It gave Riley the satisfaction that he and Damian were safe, but didn't force her to involve herself in things that could otherwise pull her back into a life she couldn't bare anymore. "Well I just want to keep you updated, you always use to make me bring home updates from school so I didn't want to break tradition." He said, this time almost softer, more of him in the sarcastic but charming words. Riley laughed, a pure and honest laugh, and for a moment she wished she could hug him tight.

"I'm so proud of you Tim, you're so amazing and kind, you're an great older brother to Damian and I'm so grateful Tati has you." Riley added earnestly, not wanting to waste a moment they had together. Tim was silent again, and noises echoed again. This time she thought she heard banging, and she couldn't tell who was doing it. "He's home, I have to go." Tim whispered near silently. There was a tightness in his voice, almost pained to be losing her so soon. "I love you, Tim. I miss you. Please, please be safe." She begged him softly, needing to hear him promise all over again. "I will be, I'll keep on eye on them, alright?" She laughed again, his tight voice laughing again before the line quickly went dead behind her.

The phone dropped from her shoulder and she stared once more back at the television screen, glad that for a moment she had taken the time to do something stupid, but worth it. Her hands once again found the remote, and slowly she clicked back to life the box. The familiar shriek of knock-off Martha Stewart echoed back on the screen, this time talking about tissue paper flowers, and she knew that her day was a little better.

Riley continued her binge watching snuggling into her warm blankets for several more hours until the night dragged back into the sky. Her eyes tired once again, she wondered if she had wasted an entire weekend or if the delightful knowledge she had now acquired about diy crafts was worth the headache building in her temples. Either way she was satisfied, glad to know that for a few minutes she was given a peace of mind.

After the last episode stretched out, and the usual late night infomercials began to play she dragged herself back up from the couch and headed her way into the bedroom once more. Hopefully tomorrow at work would be a bit more exciting, and she would find a way to take her mind off the grueling desire to pack her bags and run back to her family. She pulled the tight blanket off her as she came to stand by her bed. As she threw it over the mattress, she tucked the corners into the edge of the bed to make sure she was sealed tightly in.

Once she was sure her bed was made she pulled her hair tie from her wrist as she complied her messy locks a top her head. As she twisted the last raven spiral into the elastic she didn't notice the change in atmosphere. In near silent room even more silent than usual, and moving to slip off her slippers she felt a rush of air behind her. Two large arms locked around her and within a moment her adrenaline spiked. She thrashed and screamed, trying to sling her way out of the intruders grasps in hopes of getting her hands on them.

Riley had been out of action for awhile, and had a couple more pizza's than Bruce would have allowed the boys. However she wasn't weak, and she put up a fight. Her nails dug into her attackers wrists and she heard a hiss behind her as the person shoved her into her bedding. Riley scuffled and grabbed at the bedding trying to pull herself over it. The attacker however was quicker, grabbing her ankle and dragging her back covering her mouth with one hand and twisting her down into the bedding gathering her wrists into his hand.

It didn't matter how much she kicked and fought, after what felt like an eternity she heard a tiny tink of plastic against her wooden floors and with a gasp of breath felt a sharp prick into her throat. Her kicking and screaming wained and strained into a gurgling sound. The intruders hands slipping around her waist until they could pulled back against their chest. Her head lulling to the side she felt a hot breath at her ear as she lulled in between worlds once again. She choked on her own cries, her throat burning as whatever spread through her collapsed her quickly causing her stance to crumple to others.

As she blacked out, she felt her legs being swept up into the arms of the other, her head falling into the chest of the brute unable to do anything but scream internally at her attacker. Oh Tim, if only you had warned me. If only she had known, maybe she would have ran home in a moment.

* * *

Hello Everyone! I wrote another chapter for the story, kind of post losing Jason. I have a lot of desire to turn this into it's own story, but for now I'm just going to post it as a follow up. It really is a twist of a canon timeline, but it suits my desire for bat!fam. Riley in this story left Gotham after graduating college from the first chapter, she moved away after living about five years after Jason's death. Shortly after he died Bruce got Tim, then about two years after that Damian showed up. So Riley held on for awhile, but shortly after she graduated she kind of had a melt down and almost murdered the Joker...more on that later. So everyone kind of tiptoes around her, but I hope you like the follow up. I'll decide how I want to proceed with the story this weekend!

\- Ash


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark. In fact it was almost unreasonable dark, so much so that Riley could immediately put together that she was underground in some kind of bunker. Her squinting gaze strangled in the darkness, she could make out a faint outline of halogen lights swinging above as if the stale air somehow still could rock them. As she twisted slightly she expected the usual onslaught of agony that accompanied her usual kidnapping, she however was met with little resistance as only her wrists seemed to twist in a binding of - cotton? Did someone actually bind her wrist in a tie or ripped shirt?

Come to think of it, she wasn't really that uncomfortable either. Her back was against what felt like a cushioned piece of leather that after some twisting she felt the imprint of a zipper into her back shoulder. She was lying on a jacket? On top of what? Someone had actually taken the time to carefully nestle her against something soft. They hadn't dragged her or dropped her; she didn't feel any bruises beside the knot in her neck from the needle digging in.

It was concerning almost, to wonder who had taken such care to kidnap the girl. If it were any villain they would have chained her to the wall in some dark hole, but Riley was propped up by a jacket and what she only assumed beneath was an old pillow or blanket. Her blanket, she suddenly thought before she tried to pull herself up from her make shift bedding.

Her black hair that she had pulled a top her head now hanging behind her left ear in a loosened messy state. Her clothes were deshelved, but no more than what would have been after the fight. She seemed almost left alone, and she couldn't help but feel even more uneasy at that. Normal would be fine, normal would mean she would react as she always had and it would work out. This strange oddity left her alone and terrified, she had no idea what she was up against and it worried her deeply.

As her eyes stared to adjust to the utter blackness she realized that there was a figure only a few feet away. Her brow furrowed and in her drowsy state she pulled at her ties and realized she was independent of the wall beside her. She was able to roll from her inclined position and find herself back on her knees. Her head rushed with blood and for a moment her stomach twisted like she might be sick. She hated roofies, she hated feeling less than her best and now she was trying to find out who else was trapped here.

Once she let out a few chilled breathes she hobbled her way over a few feet in the utter darkness, she was trying to be quiet, but her clumsiness in the half woken state made her far more noisy than she had planned to be. After a moment she was close enough to the other to squint her gaze to try and make them out. Their head hung, seemingly unconscious and they two were leaning back against what appeared to be a broken boiler. Riley shuffled again, twisting until she was right in front of them with a last push and noticed now in the foot or so difference that the person had bright gleaming hair.

Right against the knee of the cross legged creature she noticed the back end of an arrow and her stomach dropped. As she opened her gaze and focused she saw the resemblance of Gotham's worst with chalky white paint peeling from the face and a twisted smile sown into the cheeks. The worst was the right eye was forced wide with a long rod shoved straight through the back of the skull. Blood dripped from the black quiver and she screamed as the pieces fell together.

She fell back on her heels, kicking and scampering as she fell away. With a smack into the concrete flooring she sprawled out her legs to push her away from the corpse. Tears choked her throat and she cried out a mangled cry. What in the seven hells was going on? Who could have done this? Who would dare? As she twisted her face against the concrete she pulled at her bound wrists again trying to break free. Her stomach lurching she felt herself gag at her own reflex.

It wasn't long until she was scurried back against the wall she had come from, sobs strangled from her throat as she turned her face away from the now barely visible creature. She felt light headed, and she felt like she would do anything now to be home with those she loved. She cried. She cried because she missed her family, and because she missed her safe little home. She savored the sound of Tim and Damian's voice in her ear and wished she could hear them again.

In the darkness she felt numb, the freezing hair making the hairs on her bare arms stand up. For a while she had seemingly dozed off propped back up against the wall, only to jolt awake at the groaning sound of an artificial light springing to life directly above her. Her eyes closed, searing with the sudden ache of light before twisting her scrunched up expression. She noticed a form coming from the shadowed darkness and within a moment of eerie silence. Within a moment the heavy boot of the intruder slammed into the back of the corpse and it smashed into the ground.

Riley recoiled in a concealed gasp of breathe. Fear twisted in her gut, and for a moment she buried her face back in the direction of the wall. It wasn't until her breathing once again was the only sound of the room that she picked up a faint demonic laughing that sounded almost robotic. It was almost startling as she pulled her pale features away from the wall again. She peered through the light and noticed the now face first in the ground corpse. It was making the noise? Her brow furrowed openly and she couldn't help but turn her gaze open to the intruder.

It was hard to make him out at first, his face concealed by the strong shadow of light that haloed behind him. However after a long moment of readjusting she was able to make out the dark outline of a mask that gave NOTHING away. She sighed internally, before turning her attention back to the corpse. The demonic laughter began again, like a tape and suddenly she began to notice things she didn't in the dark. It was stiff, and not post-mortem stiff, like actually artifically stiff. Her bright blues stayed fixed as suddenly the giant boot lifted again and smashed into the skull of the corpse.

Again she stiffed a gasp of breath, choking out a squirming sob as his long gloved hands grabbed the extended arrow tip and pulled it out through the back of the skull. Riley gagged audibly, her face twisting before she cut sight of something very particular. She didn't see blood; she didn't see gore or anything that would indicate previous life. "It's not real." She croaked, her voice obviously strained from the dry sobs and trembling.

The masked man stared at her for a long silent moment, pulling his foot away from the now clear dummy. Now Riley was even more confused, that artificial creation was so life like, she knew its creation was solely for the impression of torture. Yet she couldn't fathom why? Why would someone purposely try and make her suffer with the murder of a villain she herself had tried to destroy before? Did they know who she was? Did they realize what she had done?

Her chest rose and fell so quickly and all she wanted was to be far away. The masked man moved away from the dummy, arrow still taut in his hands he walked towards her. Riley panicked; she kicked back into the wall and wanted to crash back through it. She shook her head in a following sob, a desire to beg and plead like Nightwing never had. She felt the tip of the cold metal arrow brush against her cheek and her chest clenched in revulsion. She wanted to scream. She wanted to thrash and break through the holds that kept her bound.

"Breathe." The voice echoed behind the mask and she turned to glare at him, mouth open with shock. "Breathe?" She repeated back to the man with utter disbelief. He wanted her to breathe? He wanted her to calm down? Her blue gaze flared as she pulled away from the wall and trying to pull herself up. The arrow pulled away from her quickly as the man realized what she was doing. He was trying to pull harm AWAY from her. "You drug me, kidnap me from my home, make me watch THAT, and ask me to breathe?!" She hissed, a growl under her voice, as she realized that she was swinging back and forth with her struggle.

"Careful, you're going to wear yourself out." He replied again, dropping the weapon to the floor before putting his hands on either side of her shoulder to steady her. She jerked back, her back falling into the wall as she turns her gaze again away. Her teeth clenched as she tried so desperately to not allow him to touch her. He retracted his touch, staring down at her again with eyes she couldn't quite see completely. The thin material stretched over his vision openings masked everything in a pale grey darkness. "Wouldn't that be your desire? Wear me out? Make me docile so you can shove that arrow through my skull?" She spat out quickly, but clearly exhausted.

He surprised her then; he laughed a small tight laugh that made her hair once again stand on edge. Her gaze fell back on his own, knowing that she was looking him in the eye even if she couldn't quite see them. He was nearly a foot taller than she was, and built much better. He was lean, even beneath all the clunky armoring. The suit however curved along with his muscles and he knew that he wouldn't be so easily underestimated.

"I have no intention of hurting you now." He responded carefully, his amusement fading before he once again reached out with flat palms. He was trying to calm her like a training calming a rabid animal. Her eyes were wide and cautious, but she allowed him to come closer. He had no intention of hurting her? Then why the show? Why torture her like this? Was he trying to get a rise? Was he trying to drive her crazy? Her eyes flickered shut as he touched her shoulders and she winced in discomfort.

Riley didn't believe that the assailant was trustworthy, or worth the reluctance she was giving him. She wanted to be out, and she wanted to go home. "Please, I just want to go home." She whispered under her breath. The man smirked under his thin mask before straightening her out again. "I'm sure you do." He replied and suddenly he swung his arms under her and picked her up again. "Bridal style?" She choked as she tried not to begin her very prominent desire to grab him by the throat. "Only the best for Gotham's treasured princess." He replied.

Gotham's Princess? She was kidnapped because of Bruce? Her chest let out a near audible sigh as suddenly things made sense again. This was about money. This was about blackmailing and bribing her father for her safety. That she could deal with, that she understood. If she was Riley to this man, she wouldn't be able to do certain things to give herself away. She was quiet, and for once the man seemed amused about it.

He walked her out of the room, leaving the giggling corpse back on the floor behind them as he walked out of the room into a hallway that reminded her of a submarine deck. It was vaulted and sealed with large strips of welded metal. Her gaze flickered around again before resting at the door he was walking her to. She struggled then, and he quickly tightened her before shushing her lightly. "Relax, you're going to be perfectly fine..." Her blue orbs widened, and for a long terrifying moment she realized she was not fine. She was not safe. She was sick, and weak, and trapped. She was trapped and terrified.

* * *

Hello Again! I have so much muse for this thread I had to post a follow up chapter while I was still going for it! I am planning on turning this into a thread I just don't know how I'm going to do it. I'll keep you guys updated if something changes!

-Ash.

P.S. Dark mysterious kidnapping? Gotta love the irony.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Thank you for subscribing to the story for updates or reviewing it in the past. I am updating this to let you know that I will no longer be updating the story from this thread, I have instead restarted it on a separate story. This one began as a one shot, and after some editing and re-visioning I want to do something different for it. I appreciate the support, and would love it if you went to my page and resubscribed to the new thread, which I have a lot of muse and ideas for.

Thanks so much!

-Ash


End file.
